


Burnin' On the Edge of Something Beautiful

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but too subtle, raphael is being subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Simon doesn't read into Raphael's casual touching too much. Until he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is the first non-smut and first shadowhunters fic i've posted. it's short and cliche but w/e. i wanted to write something. also i don't speak spanish so please correct any mistakes i've made.

Raphael is going to be so mad. Simon messed up big this time. He installed the wifi at his house and he was so sure he could do it at the hotel. But the box came and it was so big and there were so many wires. He didn’t know that he could cause the power to go out all over the hotel if he plugged in one wrong cord.

Simon flinches hard when the office door flies open. He knew it was coming, but it was so much louder than expected. 

Before Raphael can yell, Simon begins to ramble his apologies.

“Raphael, listen. I know that I told you I could do it, but I really overestimated my electrical abilities and I knew you wouldn’t want to have to pay for the cable company to install it so I thought I could figure it out.” Simon explains. The closed blinds provide enough light from the rising sun to illuminate the older vampires features. He is not pleased.

“My entire hotel is pitch black.” He grunts.

“Hey, you know maybe we could keep it? Like it’s already a home to dozens of vampires. It could add to the ominous vibe?” He tries.

“ _Dios_ , fledgling. Ominous vibe?” He spits.

“Or we could get some candlestick wall fixtures? Yeah, they’ll really make the hotel look more authentic and classy.”

“Yeah and we can just get rid of the fridges that keep the blood to feed us and we can starve.” Raphael suggests, his tone giving away to Simon that, for some reason, they might actually not be doing that.

“Look, I’m really sorry.” Simon tells him. 

Raphael walks towards Simon and his face adopts an unsettling smile. He puts his hand on Simon’s shoulder and Simon tries not to think about how, despite his threatening grin, his touch is soft and gentle. Like he’s not as mad as he seem to be.

“I know.” Raphael nods. “And to make up for it by going into the basement and finding the circuit breaker to get the lights back on.” Nope, he’s definitely pissed.

Simon tries not to swallow dramatically. He’s always hated dark basements and going into one now does not sound appealing at all.

“Also, try not to disturb the coffins down there.” Raphael adds, backing away. “Some might not be empty.” He says as he walks out the door, menacing grin now significantly wider.

+++++++++

A few days later, Simon is in the parlor watching tv by himself. It’s around midnight so most of the other vamps are out and about, doing whatever it is that they do all night. He’s channel surfing, constantly switching from the cooking shows and mourning his loss of actual food and sitcoms that he isn’t really invested in.

“Hello, baby.” Raphael says as a greeting. As he walks past Simon, he casually brushes the tips of his fingers across the back of Simon’s neck. Simon shivers involuntarily, but the other man doesn’t seem to notice. 

Raphael circles on end of the couch and comes to sit by Simon. Or rather, roughly a foot away from Simon. He’s holding a book in his hand and the title is written in Spanish with a fancy font. Simon guesses it is some poetry book. Raphael seems to love those.

“Don’t you have some super official vampire leader duties you need to get to?” Simon asks.

“Even vampire leaders have free time.” He replies smoothly. “Don’t you have some life-threatening adventures to go on with you shadowhunter friends?”

“Even reckless vampire best friends have free time.” Simon clicks back to Cupcake Wars and sighs longingly at the red velvet cupcakes that some baker named Barbara is putting raspberry cream cheese frosting on.

“You know,” Raphael begins to say, dog-earring his book and setting it next to him on the couch. “I could probably have blood infused cupcakes made for you.” He reveals to him, casually placing his hand just above Simon’s knee. Not where it’s uncomfortable, but it’s just unusual and adds unfamiliar kindness to his offer. It also makes Simon blush (if he even can) as he feels the heat of Raphael’s hand through his jeans.

“Blood infused desserts? Will I still get sick?” Simon questions. 

“You’ll still throw some of it back up.” He tells him. “But you might be able to digest most of the mundane food.”

Simon thinks that vampirism is going to get a lot more tolerable.

++++++++++

As Simon is checking out his reflection in the mirror, he catches Raphael watching him from the other end of the room.

“That one of mine?” He asks, referring to the suit Simon is wearing.

“Uh, yeah. I left mine at home and I felt like running over to grab one would be suspicious. I hope you don’t mind.” Simon says, turning to face the older vampire.

“No, keep it. You look good.” Raphael smiles the smallest of smiles. He seems genuine and Simon is thrown.

“What’s the occasion?” Raphael inquires, approaching Simon.

He smiles, “Lydia and Alec are getting married! I never pictured them together, but it’s so exciting. I’ve only ever been to my aunt’s wedding, but we had to leave early to take my grandmother to the hospital when she fainted from the heat. It was a beach wedding.”

“Shadowhunter weddings aren’t much more exciting than that.” 

Simon laughs. “I better go. The sun it setting and I don’t want to miss all the good parts.” As Simon walks past Raphael, he uses his hand to stop him. Simon looks at him curiously.

“Be careful, fledgling.” He warns, resting his hand on Simon’s face. He holds his cheek in his hand delicately, like he doesn’t want to hurt him. Simon really kinda likes it. He kind of loves when Raphael touches him.

“It’s a wedding. How dangerous can it be?” Simon wonders.

“Well, considering pasts experiences, I’ve learned you can get yourself into trouble anywhere.” 

“I guess that’s fair. I’ll be okay. Thanks, Raphael.” Simon says and Raphael nods in response.

++++++++++

Simon barrels into Raphael’s room literally bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Guess what, Raphael? Magnus totally crashed Alec’s wedding! It was like that scene in the Graduate! Alec was all like, ‘I can’t do this’! He brushes his mom off and marches down the aisle to Magnus and plants one on him. In front of everyone! It was incredible.” 

Raphael stands up from his love seat where he was reading the same poetry book from two weeks ago. “That’s sounds incredible. I’m happy for Magnus.” Raphael inspects Simon’s appearance. “Did you run here?” He asks, using the hand that isn’t still holding the book to put his hair back into place. “Your hair's all messy.

“Yeah.” Simon answers. Suddenly he is breathless (I guess he’s always breathless). “Why do you do that?”

“What, baby?” Raphael asks, retracting his hand.

“Touch me all the time.” Simon takes a step back. He’s not usually one to be straight-forward with someone and he doesn’t like it all that much.

“I don’t touch you all the time.” He denies, moving backwards as well.

“Yes, you do. You touch my neck and my arm and my legs. Why?” He repeats.

Raphael sighs, defeated. “ _Guapo idiota_. It’s because I love you.” 

“You ‘love me’? Like in love with me ‘love me’? Love ‘love me?’”

“Yes, you ten year old. I love love you.” He admits.

“That’s cool. Because, like, I love love you too.” Simon smiles. “And I really like it when you touch me. What can I say? I’m a sucker for PDA.”

“That is cool.” Raphael smiles back, taking steps towards the young vampire. They kiss and Raphael grins wider as he places one hand on Simon’s cheek and his other arm around his back. Raphael’s mouth tastes like the blood he probably ate for dinner and Simon parts his lips more and his fangs slip out, drawing more blood from where they cut Raphael’s lips.

Simon parts from him with a grunt. “As much as I’m enjoying this, your book is digging into my back.”

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending but what else is new? feel free to send me prompts and feedback on my [tumblr](saintress.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
